Asas Vermelhas
by Dark.ookami
Summary: o passado de KuramaYouko contado por sua irmã, a youkai Mio, cuja história é conhecida por poucos, minha primeira fict publicada nãoyaoi, espero que gostem


**1.Passados perdidos**

Todos conhecem o famoso Kurama-youko, ladrão, assassino, frio, sanguinário. Mas o que muito poucos conhecem é o seu passado. Eu posso dizer que sou uma das únicas do makai que o conhece de tão perto, assim como o passado de kurama, quase ninguém me conhece ou sabe como estamos relacionados. Meu nome é Mio, sou a irmã mais nova de um dos bandidos mais perigosos desse mundo negro e essa é a nossa história.

No mundo de escuridão, se existisse uma elite, faríamos parte dela. Nascemos de uma das famílias mais poderosas do Makai. Entenda-se que poderosa por aqui significa, assim como no mundo dos homens, fazer com que a classe inferior se curve perante nós. Tínhamos um enorme poder sobre certos territórios também considerados nobres do makai, criados, fortalezas, batalhões nos serviam diariamente somente para satisfazer nossos desejos doentio por mais e mais poder.

Morávamos em um dos mais belos castelos de todo o reino(sim, mesmo sendo o Makai ainda há lugares onde pode-se chamar de belo)

Nossos pais, ou melhor, os yokais que nos deram a vida, nos viam como seus mais novos soldados, por isso, desde que eu me lembre, tínhamos um rigoroso treinamento diário para sermos úteis em batalhas, futuramente podendo estar ao seu lado como membros fiéis para que lhe poupemos boa parte de seus serviços. Realmente nãotenho recordações de seus rostos, voz, carinho ou qualquer coisa além de ordens dadas aos serviçais para nos transformarmos naquilo que tanto amavam, escravos.

Os treinos eram incrívelmente chatos, principalmente os de estratégia, bom, nesse, meu irmão tinha um certo dom para coisa, devo confessar que eu acabava por me entediar a maior parte do tempo. Ah, mas eu gostava dos treinos físicos e de magia. Especialmente quando eram ambos juntos. Era aliviante descontar todo o cansaso psicológico causado por aquela monotonisse de mapas, pequenos bonecos que eu deveria imaginar serem esquadrões de batalha, prever futuras rebeliões ou mortes, enfim, tudo aquilo que acontece em uma guerra.

As aulas de espionagem também eram de um grande interesse de minha parte, embora, nesse caso, nissan costumava se entediar, ele gostava do comando em si.

Sempre que conseguíamos, niissan e eu fugíamos da rotina e íamos brincar nos gigantes jardins ao redor do nosso castelo. Os jardins...rodeados por uma floresta que nos isolavam do resto do mundo. Mas os jardins eram especiais para nós, eram neles que nos sentíamos felizes de verdade. Somente Kurama e eu, os dias de ouro:

-Niissan, olha o que eu achei!

-É uma semente de rosa, não é do tipo violenta-ele pegou a semente da minha mão e a colocou na terra. Colocou uma de suas mãos por cima da semente e pude sentir sua energia fluindo. Rapidamente começou a germinar, a crescer e crescer e uma linda flor vermelha surgiu piscando para nós com todo o seu explendor e glamour.

- Niissan, as flores só ficam lindas assim quando você as faz crescer!

- Ah, não seja boba, agora é a sua vez- e olhou para mim.

Toquei algumas pétalas com a ponta de meus dedos da mão direita, me concentrei um pouco. Elas começaram a se mover e se tornaram borboletas cor de carmim , levantando vôo e dançando, sendo acareciadas pelo vento suave. Voaram alguns instantes e, quando chegaram à um ponto alto, me concentrei um pouco mais e elas voltaram a ser pétalas, caíndo sobre nós numa valsa.

Essas eram as diferenças de nossos poderes, enquanto Kurama alimenta as plantas com sua energia, fazendo-as se tornar suas armas. Eu as transformava em extensões do meu corpo, controlando exatamente todos os seus movimentos, apesar de não poder criá-las, eu tinha que usar algo vivo ou não, para ter total controle.

Eu era uma youkai raposa, longos cabelos negros que iam até o meio da costa, vestia qualquer coisa confortável o bastante para poder me mover livremente(estava sempre vestindo roupas negras de algo que eu diria ser um moleton, não exatamente uma roupa de nobres), olhos azuis muito claros, e uma compulsão irrexistível por doces. Niissan era um youkai raposa também, mas tinha lindos cabelos prateados, mas um pouco curtos, olhos cor de mel orelhas largas, como uma esperta raposa selvagem que tudo ouvia. Estava sempre impecavelmente vestido. Se eu fosse a noite, niissan era as estrelas. Era mesmo o único que eu tinha nesse mundo. Sempre me protegendo, brincando comigo, me ensinando, sempre ao meu lado,minha única família naquele lugar.

Assim era a nossa rotina, até que um dia, ou melhor, uma noite acordei sentindo um ki que conhecia muito bem. Ao abrir os olhos deparei-me com os belos olhos dourados e suas mãos tapando a minha boca: "shii, não faça nenhum barulho"

Me assustei um pouco, mas eu confiava nele e obedeci. "venha comigo, e tome muito cuidado" . Sem saber o que estava acontecendo, eu levantei da cama com muito cuidado mas assim que descemos dela a porta do quarto se abriu com violência. Nós pulamos e me escondi nas costas de Kurama.

-Heii, o que temos aqui?dois gatinhos encurralados!- uma criatura enorme com apenas um olho no meio da testa, vestindo trapos com uma voz rouca e garras afiadas tinha entrado e agora se aproximava devagar, olhando para nós como um caçador tentando evitar que a sua presa escape- Então, vocês devem ser os tais pivetinhos filhos de Kakio, bom, agora que seus queridos pais não estão mais por perto acho que vocês vão virar meu jantar- ele pulou em cima de niissan. Por sorte o meu irmão tinha visto os invasores entrarem e jogou várias sementes no meu quarto antes de me acordar. O monstro logo se viu completamente preso por uma teia de plantar carnívoras.

Corremos para uma passagem secreta embaixo da minha cama. Todo o território era repleto de passagens que somente nós conhecíamos. Por dentro das paredes do castelos, por onde estávamos fugindo, podíamos ouvir urros e gritos, provavelmente os invasores torturavam e matavam os empregados e escravos. Passamos por longos corredores úmidos, lances escuros de escadas que,normalmente não passavam de pura brincadeira, naquele momento pareciam intermináveis. Saímos finalmente pela porta escondida atrás da fonte nos fundos do castelo, uma pequena travessa pelos jardins e entraríamos na floresta.

Fugindo pelo curto campinado verde, com algumas árvores e plantas no caminho,ouvimos um barulho atrás de nós e niissan me jogou para dentro de uma raíz oca de uma grande árvore do jardim, ele pulou pra dentro logo depois e me abraçou com força. Ficamos ali por alguns segundos. Uma sombra cobriu a entrada de luz, eu agora podia sentir os braços do meu irmão me apertando com muito mais força, eu estava igualmente nervosa, abaixando a cabeça até afundar o rosto no pescoço dele. A sombra colocou o braço dentro da raiz e puxou meu irmão para fora gritando "Ora ora, achei algo interessante aqui" Uma criatura ainda mais nojenta do que aquela que havia entrado no meu quarto, um ser meio marrom com dois olhos vermelhos, um enorme nariz, um cheiro realmente nojento de podridão exalava de sua grande boca ensanguentada, grandes braços musculosos seguravam o pescoço fino de Kurama que agora se contorcia de dor.

Na hora, não sabia como tinha feito, eu o vi em uma situação de perigo e não pude me controlar, pulei para fora da raíz e gritei, o máximo que eu consegui "Niissaaaan". Senti todo o meu corpo e meus olhos queimarem, minha energia percorria o meu corpo e saía com força. Todo o gramado em minha volta ganhou formato de lagartos que começaram a atacar o monstro, ele atacou e destruiu alguns, foi quando eu me senti igualmente ferida por ele. Mas não consegui fazer parar, estava desesperada, não queria que ele tocasse no meu amado irmão. O número de lagartos era grande demais, mesmo para seu corpo forte, Niissan conseguiu se livrar das mãos e fez com que a árvore segurasse a criatura, agora era o seu pescoço a ser estrangulado, juntamente com meus lagartos, e ele pouco a pouco começou a fraquejar. Alguns segundos depois caía inerte no chão.

Meus joelhos bateram no chão, senti os ataques às pequenas criaturas agora mais forte em meu corpo, uma onda de dor me tomou, um filete de sangue desceu pela minha boca que parecia ferida por um soco, minhas pernas fraquejaram. Alguém estava me segurando agora, deitei a cabeça sobre seu ombro e pouco a pouco meus olhos foram se fechando, "seja forte", gritava meu irmão enquanto me abraçava. E sua voz começou a se distanciar.Aquele era apenas o início...


End file.
